Unanswered Prayers
by Ariana Black
Summary: Another song fic by me! And you guessed it, its Garth Brooks again! R&R or I'll feel sad ; )


Just the other night

A/N- Yet another song fic, from the author (and singer again) that brought you The Dance, and That Summer.I can't help it, I _love Garth Brooks.His songs just seem to work the best for my ideas.Oh well, you don't have to read it if you don't like him.But if you do read it, review it and let me know what you thought (nice stuff only J)Oh, and the song, as you may have guessed from my title, is Unanswered Prayers. I changed one or two words to make it more HP related._

_Just the other night_

_At a hometown Quidditch game_

_My wife and I ran into_

_My old Hogwarts flame_

_And as I introduced them_

_The past came back to me_

_And I couldn't help but think of_

_The way things used to be_

"Harry?" a voice asked cautiously as they walked towards the snack bar. "Harry Potter?Is that you?"

"Cho?Cho Chang?" Harry asked.

"I never thought I'd see you here, of all places." Cho said, grinning. "How have you been?"

"Great.Oh, you remember Hermione, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course.Hard to forget the smartest girl in the school.Granger, right?" Cho asked, offering her hand.

"Well, it was.Its Potter now, actually." Hermione smiled, shaking Cho's offered hand.

"Really?Oh congratulations." Cho smiled. "So how have you both been?Seen anyone else from Hogwarts around?"

_She was the one_

_That I had wanted for all times_

_And each night I'd spend praying_

_That God would make her mine_

_And if he'd only grant me_

_This wish I wished back then_

_I'd never ask for anything again._

__

"A few people.We still see Ron all the time." Harry said.He couldn't help remembering how in love he had been with her, how happy he'd been when she agreed to go out with him.It hadn't lasted of course, she broke up with him a month later.Yet, he found it hard to believe how often he'd prayed for her to like him back.He thought she was the one he wanted to marry, and just look where he was now.

_Sometimes I thank God_

_For unanswered prayers_

_Remember when you're talking_

_To the man upstairs_

_That just because he doesn't answer_

_Doesn't mean he don't care_

_Some of God's greatest gifts_

_Are unanswered prayers_

"You look really different Cho." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, not really.I just changed my eye color, that's all."

"Yeah, I thought they seemed a little darker.It suits you better." Harry added.

_She wasn't quite the angel_

_That I remembered in my dreams_

_And I could tell that time had changed me_

_In her eyes too it seemed_

_We tried to talk about the old days_

_There wasn't much we could recall_

"Hey, remember in your seventh year, how Malfoy got wasted at the Yule Ball and started dancing on the table?" Harry grinned mischeiviously.

"How can I forget, I still have the pictures." Cho laughed.

"Do you remember who it was who set off that explosion at the Graduation?" Harry asked.

"I can remember what they looked like, but I can't for the life of me remember their name."

"Same here."

_I guess the Lord knows what he's doing_

_After all.___

"Well, I guess I should be going." Cho said."It was great to see you two again though.Will I see you at the reunion?"

"Yes, I think we'll be going." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, maybe someone there knows who set off the explosion." Harry grinned.

_And as she walked away_

_I looked at my wife_

_And then and there I thanked the Good Lord_

_For the gifts in my life.___

__

As Cho walked out of sight, Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"For being mine." He replied.

__

_Sometimes I thank God_

_For unanswered prayers_

_Remember when you're talking_

_To the man upstairs_

_That just because he doesn't answer_

_Doesn't mean he don't care_

_Some of God's greatest gifts_

_Are unanswered_

_Some of God's greatest gifts_

_Are all too often unanswered_

_Some of God's greatest gifts_

_Are unanswered prayers_

"You really do know what you're doing up there, don't you?" thought Harry. "Thanks for not answering my prayers."


End file.
